Hands All Over
by LuminousMinds
Summary: Don and Stella partake in a little locker room mischief. One-shot.


Hands All Over

Author: CODIS

Summary: Don and Stella partake in a little locker-room mischief.

Rating: M

Pairing: Don Flack/ Stella Bonasera

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters. Unfortunately. *sigh*

Any mistakes you see here are Mea Culpa. No beta :(

Thought I'd try my hand with these two. Reviews, yes?

Enjoy!

They had been eyeing each other all day.

Blue connected with blue as they exchanged the obvious desire that they had for each other, without actually ever saying a word. God, it was almost painful. The sexual tension that had stirred between them long ago had reached its peak. It was useless to wait any longer, there was no point; they had to have each other, and it was only a matter of time.

But during work, they had to be professional, and for them it was extremely hard. They couldn't go a second without touching each other or showing any sign of affection. All day they swapped small smiles and soft brushes to the arm when no one was looking. All day they had visions of being caught up in unbridled passion, screaming each other's names at the top of their lungs. It was kind of hard to work with that in the way.

The end of the shift had come once again, and Stella was getting ready to leave. She passed by Mac's office just to check on him, but retreated as soon as she saw her boss chatting eagerly with Lindsay, locking up the confined space, and jetting out of the building with an arm around her shoulders. She smirked knowingly at the two of them. She always knew they had a thing.

Her heels clicked loudly along the tiled floor while she made her way to the woman's locker and shower room to collect her things. Her cerulean eyes jumped to the men's room, though, with curiosity. An unknown force was drawing her in, tempting her to take a look inside. And so she did.

The door was gently pushed open and a half naked Flack turned around, a fine layer of sweat coating his sculpted chest. He was just about to take his shower, when the Greek-Italian goddess had not-so-rudely interrupted him. Stella's eyes shifted to an icy tint and she chewed on her bottom lip at the sight of him: hair disheveled, rippling muscles… and he smirked at the look she was giving him. He knew that she wanted him, and he was oh-so willing to give in to her. He wanted her just as badly, if not more.

She took the couple of steps necessary to close the distance between them and they held each other's gaze in a comfortable silence. None had dared to say a word because, really, there was no reason to. They were just gonna let their actions speak for themselves. But there was just one question that needed answering.

Who would make the first move?

Flack restrained himself from pinning her up against the shower wall as he breathed in her scent, the faint smell of strawberries lightly caressing his nostrils. His cobalt eyes trailed up and down her body, admiring her exquisite curves, her toned legs, her ample chest, olive skin… she was truly a work of art. Stella did some analyzing of her own. She took in his muscular frame, from torso and just about every below that, stifling a moan when her eyes rested on his restrained erection.

Enough was enough.

Stella's jerked herself forward, capturing those lips of his in a blazing kiss, a guttural groan rousing in the back of her throat. Don chuckled triumphantly into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. It looked like we had a winner.

Her long fingers raked his broad shoulders, and they slowly made their way down. They passed the solid planes of pecs, lingered around his hard abs, and kept at it even further south, finally resting on top of the cold metal of his belt buckle. She wasted no time in taking it off. She unlatched the metal plate and slid the leather strap out of the belt loops, tossing it in an unknown direction. Flack smirked, amused.

"You seem a little hot and bothered, Stel," he quipped in that New York accent.

God, he drove her insane! Stella just moaned in response, he clearly had no idea. She popped off the button of his black slacks and masterfully unzipped the zip. Don chuckled again, roughly kissing her on the lips.

"Look at you! Can't seem to keep your hands off me." He did as he wanted and pushed her up against the wall, thrusting his arousal into her moist center, making her gasp in turn. He pressed his lips to her ear and he whispered, "I've been thinking about fucking you all day, Stel."

That sentence made her even wetter.

"You don't know what you do to me," Flack murmured as he ripped her shirt and bra off, exposing her pert breasts. He bowed his head and his tongue licked a circle around one of her hard peaks, Stella squealing in delight. She sucked in a ragged breath while he pulled off her dress pants, and she kicked off her heels.

"I can…only imagine," she sighed, as he roughly pushed her panties aside, and buried his thick finger into her sweet warmth, stroking her little bundle of nerves until she felt as if she would explode all over this room. Her eyes snapped shut, enjoying the shots of pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Don…" she moaned, moving her hips, digging herself further into his hand, wanting to feel all of him inside her.

"You're so wet for me, Stella…" he whispered, deep and sultry. His digits picked up the pace, disappearing halfway inside her hot, wet center, her juices already coating him. "So wet…"

"F-fuck, Don…" she panted, her naked back arching the cold wall and thrashing around. This felt good, way too good. She needed more of this feeling, and she needed it now, but much to her dismay, Flack ceased the ministrations, making the feisty brunette whimper.

Don was breathing heavily. His eyes had a feel to them that could only be described as animalistic. He gave her some pleasure. Now it was time for her to repay the favor.

"On your knees," he commanded, and Stella, never been so turned on in her life by such a statement, willingly complied with his orders. She was on her knees in front of him and he let out little puffs of air as she eased his slacks off, her hands rubbing him through the thin material that was his boxers.

"Stella…" he sighed, while she peeled off his boxers.

She gave him one last, lust-filled look, before taking the tip of his arousal in her moist mouth, the sound of his cry reverberating in her ears. She chuckled around him, and slid lower, trying to take him all in. Don gasped, as he tried desperately to regain his breath. His fingers managed to bury themselves in her brown curls, and he arched himself into her hot cavern, grunting and groaning with effort. Stella couldn't help but groan herself. God, he tasted so… heavenly! It was like licking a lollipop. Her tongue swirled around him, slid it over the very tip of him, then right back down she went. Oh, she could do this all day, if he'd let her.

"Stella…I can't, I'm gonna—"

She responded to this by sucking harder and moving faster.

She moaned again, the vibrations of the humming clearly sending him over the edge. His groans became louder, and his knees buckled. He was so close, she could feel it. One good lick, and she'd hit it.

Don let out another strangled, damning moan, and immediately pulled himself out of her mouth. He didn't want things to end this way. At her puzzled look, he smiled. He just took her by the hand and guided them towards the shower.

"I could use a shower, how 'bout you?" he queried, as he reached for the tap, hot water gushing out and covering their already wet bodies. Stella smirked and nodded her acquiesce as he pinned her against the wall again, wrapping her long legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Don's lips were nipping at her pulse point. "Tell me what you want, Stella."

The request was merely a low rumble, straining from his diaphragm. When she didn't answer right away, he pressed himself against her, rubbing her wet heat, teasing her. Stella gasped, rocking her hips impatiently against him. She growled at the smirk, smug and mocking, he had on his face.

"Damn it, I want you!" she cried out, "Fuck me, Don."

From then on, there was only heat. Don bent down to kiss her and slammed himself inside her.

And for a moment, they stilled, silently reveling the feel of being so close together. Don gathered the strength to continue, and so he did. He thrust into her, penetrating her tight heat as deep as he possibly could. Stella's head fell back against the wall, gasping and groaning at the feel of his huge length inside her. She quickly picked up his rhythm and arched her hips against his, matching every one of his thrusts.

* * *

><p>Mac Taylor had slinked back into the Crime Lab, bounding for the locker room. He knew he had forgotten his wallet, yet again, and he silently reprimanded himself for doing it, mostly because he had to make Lindsay wait downstairs, and everyone knows you shouldn't make a woman wait.<p>

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he noticed the door was ajar and the shower was running. And he became even more confused as he listened intently to the sounds that echoed in the enormous space.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ he frantically thought, hearing a couple's growing gasps of ecstasy, and realization finally hit him. A man and a woman… were having sex in the men's locker room. His blood boiled at that.

Well it's not like the thought never crossed his mind either, but he knew he'd never do such a thing, especially in a place where so many people traffic day in and day out. He had half a mind to storm in and stop the whole thing and fire whoever it was that was in there and just as he was about to, he stopped, when he heard that gasp again. That soft gasp of pleasure. He recognized that voice as his second in command, Stella Bonasera.

The supervisor made a face at that, obviously angry. Was Stella out of her damn mind? And who's the guy in there with her?

His question was answered when Stella screamed an "Oh, Don!"

Mac's eyebrows rocketed up_. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me…"_

The supervisor pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and sighed. He decided it'd probably be best to leave right now and pretend this never happened. So much for his wallet.

He smirked in amusement though, as he made his way back down the hallway. "Give it to her good, Flack," he murmured.

* * *

><p>He rammed himself faster and even harder into her dripping wet sheath, and they knew then that they were so close. Don couldn't bite his tongue anymore. The sensation was getting to his head, and he just couldn't stop himself. "Ah, fuck…God, Stella; you feel so…fucking amazing…"<p>

Just a couple of more thrusts and he had hit it! Desperately he held on for dear life until he felt her body begin to shudder and heard his name fall breathlessly from her lips as she fell headlong into an earth-shattering release. Then he simply surrendered to his own mind-numbing release and let the dizzying waves of pleasure crash over him.

He pressed his forehead against hers as they tried to calm down. But after incredibly, life-altering sex, who could? Then there was silence, with the exception of their heavy breathing.

"Hot damn…" Flack murmured, while he turned off the tap.

"Yeah…" Stella agreed.

"That was…"

"…insanely good."

They gave each other one last kiss, and they once they untangled themselves from their loving embrace (although not wanting to) they dried themselves off, put on their clothes, and walked out the Lab together in a similar fashion to Mac and Lindsay.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" Flack asked.

Stella giggled. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I might as well, after that little performance in the locker room."

The feisty brunette rolled her eyes, and he grinned, covering her soft lips with his own.

Yeah, they could definitely get used to this.

FIN.


End file.
